


Transcending the Grave

by Alexa_Piper



Series: The Notebook - Unrelated Danny Phantom Oneshots from 2013 to 2019 [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other, Please don't take this seriously I just remember it being hilariously fun to write!, backdated fic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper
Summary: Danny comes to a startling realisation concerning the intricacies of ghost culture...
Series: The Notebook - Unrelated Danny Phantom Oneshots from 2013 to 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986457
Kudos: 20





	Transcending the Grave

He didn't even bother with the banter this time – charging up an ectoblast, the boy allowed it to build in his hands before condensing it into a hard ball of green energy. The core of the blast burned with a greenish-black hue, crackling with the sheer power it contained.

With a wild cry, Danny launched it at Skulker; the blast was so powerful that it disintegrated the majority of the hunter's suit. The ghost squawked in indignation, falling to the ground a few metres below as his jets were destroyed. "Calm down, Whelp! I did not come here to fight you."

Danny shrieked in frustration, grasping his hair and taking several deep breaths. "Ghosts have been coming all day and telling me that!" he shouted. "Nearly every single one of my enemies had turned up with flowers or chocolates, and acted offended when I blasted them out of the sky! In addition, I have dinner with Sam in half an hour, and if more ghosts turn up, it'll ruin my night with her!"

Skulker chuckled, wriggling out of the helmet so that he could move about freely. "Well, here you go, Whelp," he said, pulling out of the helmet's mouth a small box tied with a ribbon. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Danny dropped his hands, staring incredulously at the hunter. "Not you, too," he groaned, stooping over to claim the box. "This had better not have anything nasty in it."

The box contained what looked like some very expensive chocolate. "Nicked it from Plasmius' stash," the tiny ghost announced proudly.

Danny stared at him. "Why the _hell_ are all you guys giving me presents?"

Skulker cackled. "Of course, you wouldn't know, would you?" Danny charged an ectoblast in warning, and the tiny ghost waved a hand dismissively. "Well, you flirt with all of us, so why shouldn't we give you gifts? It's Ghost Zone culture, after all."

The power around his hands died down as Danny gaped at his hunter. "What? I do not _flirt!_ "

Skulker shrugged. "In the Ghost Zone, fighting _is_ flirting, kid."

The halfa froze. "Fighting… I… I-I… _What?!_ " He paced along the nature strip, pressing a hand to his mouth in realisation. "Is that why you guys keep on coming back when I chuck you in the Ghost Zone?" the teen demanded, rounding on Skulker. "Because you think that I'm _leading you guys on_ or something?"

The ghost rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah. It's perfectly acceptable to have more than one mate in ghost culture, so it's fine for you to flirt with all of us." Hoisting himself up to sit on top of his scorched helmet, Skulker stretched his hands above his head with a luxurious groan. "You're excused this year because you didn't know about the custom, but next year you're expected to give gifts to all of your significant others in the Ghost Zone."

"I'll give _you_ a Valentine's gift!" Danny growled, sucking the ghost into the thermos with grim satisfaction.

With the Skulker mercifully gone, Danny stared at the small box of chocolate clasped in his hand. "Sam and Tucker're gunna _love_ this," he grumbled, stomping off in the direction of his home.


End file.
